Near Field Communication (NFC) technologies are common in many modern mobile communication devices. Near Field Communication technologies involve non-contact data transfer using inductively coupled electromagnetic fields. Data is transferred to a similar device in close proximity to the mobile communication device. Radio Frequency Identity (RFID) tags can operate without battery power. A Near Field Communication transceiver's electromagnetic field powers a Radio Frequency Identity tag long enough for the tag to transmit short bursts of information.